injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Marvel (Avengers Infinity)
Biography After encountering the Kree hero Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers was accidentally subjected to otherworldly radiation that transformed her into a superhuman warrior. Calling herself Ms. Marvel, she established herself as one of the most powerful and prominent heroes, both as a solo heroine and as a member of the Avengers. She has now adopted the mantle of Captain Marvel for herself. Role in the Story Carol is on Tony's side, also constantly using Richard Rider as an example of why they should attack straight away. She later joins Steve's side since they need to use stealth and precision, and they should attack at the perfect time. Powers and Abilities * Martial Artist * Skilled Pilot * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Flight * Concissive Energy Manipulation Combat Characteristics Carol is a Power User. Signature Moves *'Photonic Blast:' Carol blasts an orb of concussive energy that explodes on impact. **Meter Burn replaces the orb with a beam that knocks down the opponent. *'Warbird Charge:' Carol flies offscreen, appearing behind the opponent and uppercuts him/her. **Meter Burn makes Carol perform a haymaker, bouncing the opponent. *'Stellar Flare:' Carol releases concussive energy from her body, damaging the opponent. **Meter Burn makes Carol release even more energy, popping the opponent up. *'Strike Flurry: '''Carol performs a haymaker. If she gets the opponent, she will then perform two right hooks and kicks downwards, ending the command grab.' **Meter Burn makes the kick launch the opponent, for a free hit or combo. *'Blitz Blow: '''Carol charges forward like a torpedo. **Meter Burn makes the charge do multiple hits. Other Moves *'Grab: 'Carol punches the opponent twice and blasts them away. *'Abilities: 'Gear options (Avengers Infinity) **'Taking Out the Trash: 'Carol can air grab the opponent. She then spins them around and releases them, making them fly across the stage. Adds Taking Out the Trash. **'Somersault Kick: 'Carol performs a backwards somersault, that can also hit airborne opponents. Adds Somersault Kick. **'Flaming Trap: 'Carol shoots a flaming bird emblem, that stays where it's shot. The Trap then explodes after a period of time. This has Close, Mid and Far versions. Adds Flaming Trap. **'Healing Field: 'Carol gains a shield that regenerates her health. Replaces Ultraviolet Radiation. Requires both Ability Slots. **'Wildfire: 'Carol punches the ground and concussive energy travels across the ground. Meter Burn has longer range. Adds Wildfire. **'Takeoff: 'Carol grabs the opponent and throws them offscreen. The opponent then falls back down onto the arena. **'Photonic Absorber: 'Carol absorbs projectiles that give her meter. Meter Burn gives her health when projectiles are absorbed. Requires Both Ability Slots. Adds Photonic Absorber. Trait '''Binary Ignition: '''Carol glows orange. This aura makes all damage dealt on Carol reduced by 2.5% Super Move '''Stellar Stream: '''Spirals on the ground surrounding her in a short range blaze. If the opponent is caught they ignite in flames, panicking. She walks to them slowly with her hand on her hip. She uppercuts them into space. Carol is flying at super speeds across Earth, fire trailing behind her. She's charging a large comet. She blasts the opponent back down with it. The opponent crashes and explodes back onto the stage area. Carol flies back down gently. Ending ''I defeated Thanos. But I went too far. I released a huge burst of concussive energy destroying Thanos and gravely injuring some heroes. I had Tony take away my powers. He denied it constantly, but I had to do it. I dont deserve powers. A day later, I regained my powers. My powers were in my DNA. I was thankful but at the same time disappointed. Trivia * Captain Marvel's gear mainly focuses on her previous identity Ms. Marvel. * Katheryn Winnick was going to play the role of Carol Danvers in Captain Marvel, but she was replaced. Additional Details See Also Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Marvel Category:Heroes